Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Electronic devices may be utilized to share documents by, for example, attaching the document to an email or text message. However, when a document is sent by a sender, a sender may be unable to control who may access that document if, for example, the document is subsequently shared by the recipient or the original email or text message.
Improvements in electronic devices are desirable.